The present invention relates to generally a water gate control system and more particularly a control system for use with a water gate of the type of being swingable between a first position where the gate is held upright to close the water gate and a second position where the gate is held down backward to open the gate.
The water gates of the type described are widely used to raise the level of a stream for securing water for the irrigation or industrial purposes. In general, the gate is usually held in upright position, but when the level of a stream or water-way exceeds a predetermined level, the gate is swung to the downstream direction to permit the discharge of excess water. The water gates of the type described have been manually, electrically or hydraulically operated, but in any case an operator is required who always watches the level in the water-way to control the gate. Another problem of the conventional water gates is that the gate tends to be seriously damaged or deformed by the impacts or sudden increase in hydraulic pressure acting on the gate or drift wood striking against the gate so that smooth opening and closing of the water gate cannot be effected.
To overcome these problems there have been proposed various water gates capable of automatically opening or closing the gates depending upon the level of a stream or water-way. In one type a float is utilized, and in another type the pivot pins of the gate are loaded with helical springs so that when the impact or hydraulic pressure exerted thereto exceeds the resisting force of the springs, the gate is automatically swung to open the water gate. The former or float type however has a problem that the smooth and reliable opening and closing of the gate is frequently adversely affected by the debris surroud the float. The latter type has a problem that the corrosion of the springs tends to lead the malfunction of the gate and also another problem that the latter type cannot be applied to large-sized water gates. Furthermore both types have a common problem that the gate cannot be swung to and held in a desired angular position independently of the level in a stream or water-way so that the level cannot be changed to a desired level as needed and the maintenance and repairs of the gate are difficult and the operation of the gate is adversely affected by the deposition of sand, clay and rocks at the downstream of the water gate.